1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bathtubs, and more particularly, to a bathtub and shower stall liner which can be formed off site at, for example a manufacturing facility, as well as on site without removal of the existing bathtub. It will be understood that while the application will discuss embodiments pertaining to bathtubs, such principles are equally applicable to shower stall liners and other fluid holding members (i.e. a tank or the like).
2. Background Art
Bathtub replacement and/or remodeling has long been known in the art. Due to the costs involved with the replacement of bathtubs, alternatives have been developed. Included in these alternatives is the use of a liner (or cover) which is molded to fit over an existing bathtub thereby eliminating the cost of removing the existing bathtub.
While the use of bathtub liners has provided an attractive alternative to bathtub replacement, there are nevertheless drawbacks. For example, among other problems, due to the differences in bathtub dimensions and designs, one must maintain an inventory of differently dimensioned molds so that a suitable mold exists for each of a variety of bathtubs. Even with a variety of molds, it is often difficult to perfectly match the existing bathtub. In turn, even with a substantial (and costly) inventory of molds, obtaining a good fitting liner can be difficult.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which facilitates the in place molding of a bathtub liner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of molding of a bathtub liner.
These and other objectives will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.
The invention comprises an apparatus for forming a bathtub liner over an existing bathtub. The apparatus comprises a container, a seal, a heating element and a pressure increasing means. The container defines a cavity. The seal is associated with cavity and is capable of forming a substantially continuous seal with a bathtub liner. The heating element is capable of heating the cavity. The pressure increasing means is capable of increasing pressure within the cavity, to in turn, force a bathtub liner outwardly, away from the cavity. Upon positioning of the liner and apparatus over a existing bathtub, the pressure increasing means will force the liner toward and into eventual partial contact with the surfaces of the existing bathtub.
In a preferred embodiment, the container further comprises a top surface and a plurality of side walls associated with the top surface.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises a compensating. Preferably, the length compensating member includes a width compensating member and a length compensating member. The compensating member may comprise a kit of compensating members which renders the apparatus capable of adjusting to correspond to a bathtub which is between 4 and 6 feet longbetween 30 and 36 inches wide.
In another embodiment, at least a portion of the container comprises a substantially transparent member.
In one embodiment, the plurality side walls define a lower perimeter, the seal member extending about the perimeter defined by the plurality of side walls.
In another embodiment, the heating element comprises a heater member positioned within the cavity. Preferably, the heating element comprises an electric heater being selectively activated.
In one embodiment, the pressure increasing means comprises at least one air compressor in fluid communication with the cavity of the container.
In another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a weight associated with the container, to, in turn, enhance the effectiveness of the seal. Preferably, the weight comprises a container having at least one of an inlet and an outlet, the container being capable of storing a predetermined quantity of fluid therein.
The invention likewise comprises a method of forming a bathtub liner. The method includes the steps of providing a suitably sized liner for an existing bathtub, positioning a liner over the existing bathtub, positioning a bathtub forming apparatus over the liner, the apparatus having a cavity, heating the liner to a sufficient temperature to permit deformation; pressurizing the cavity formed by the liner and the bathtub forming apparatus, and, deforming the liner.
In a preferred embodiment, the step of providing a liner comprises the steps of measuring the existing bathtub and sizing the liner to the measurements of the existing bathtub.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of forming a skirt member prior to the step of positioning the liner over the existing bathtub.
In a preferred embodiment, the step of positioning the bathtub liner apparatus comprises at least one of the steps of adjusting the length of the bathtub liner apparatus and adjusting the width of the bathtub liner apparatus.
In one embodiment, the step of heating comprises the steps of activating an electric heating member positioned within the cavity.
In a preferred embodiment, the step of pressurizing the cavity comprises the steps of providing an air compressor, placing the air compressor in fluid communication with the cavity, and, activating the air compressor.
In another preferred embodiment, the step of deforming comprises the step of deforming the liner to substantially follow the contours of the existing bathtub.
In yet another embodiment, the method further comprises the step of positioning a grate within the existing bathtub prior to positioning the liner.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises the step of cooling the liner after the step of deformation.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of depressurizing the cavity.
In yet another embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of removing the formed liner, applying an adhering means to at least one of the existing bathtub and the liner, and, replacing the formed liner into position relative to the existing bathtub. Preferably, the method further comprises the step of caulking between the existing area of the bathtub and the liner.
In another embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of determining the desired positioning of at least one of an overflow opening and a drain on the liner after deformation, and, forming openings through the liner to correspond to the desired positioning of at least one of the overflow opening and drain.